Untitled
by b-queenie
Summary: R is later chaps. Another TakaraHiei story. Cept more romance.Read the story and help me find a good title, please?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Yes, another version of Takara and Hiei. This one gets to the fluff much faster. I hope you enjoy! A little bit of angst in this chapter, just to let those know.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho will never be mine. But I can try to take Hiei!  
  
***  
  
On Friday, I was supposed to meet up with Joshua at his house, and then pick up Matt and drive all around the city, and try to find something fun to do.  
  
Instead, I was running to Joshua's house, and came face to face with their dead bodies.  
  
The police warned me not to go in. But I did. And I saw them lying there, two pistols sitting in a pool of their dark blood.  
  
They committed suicide an hour before I came.  
  
I have no idea why they did suicide. But that was the only thing that seemed possible to the police. So that was what the newspapers printed.  
  
Two Local Boys Commit Suicide, it read.  
  
I cried for days. I stayed in my room, like a girl did when her boyfriend ended a year-long relationship, one that had so many memorable moments, happy moments.  
  
My brothers started to get worried. So did my Dad. In fact, every night, I at least saw his figure watching over me once when I woke up in the middle of the night, which happened a lot of times.  
  
I then finally came downstairs, and actually ate breakfast, and a decent one, with my family. You could tell my brothers were releived that I was up. And that day, I actually smiled at one of my Dad's jokes.  
  
But I'm crying now, because I'm back in my room. The same one where Matt would come running into, Joshua chasing him. We would lock the door, or press our wieght against, like we had to before when I didn't have a lock, blocking Joshua out. But he was much stronger than us, and my door was almost always busted.  
  
I'm hugging my pillow, the exact same one that Matt would hit me with in the morning, when he arrived earlier than expected, and ready for school. Joshua would sometimes be with him, and they would both get me out of bed when my father wasn't awake to do so.  
  
There's a picture of all of us on my desk, one that I put face down for the past couple of weeks. We're all goofing around, Matt putting bunny ears on Joshua, while Joshua tickled me. I was laughing, not only because of the tickles I was receiving, but because Matt still had his marker moustache I had put on him about a day ago.  
  
The day after we took that picture, Matt went out on a date with this gorgeous looking girl, that I had once envied. She was like a young super model, and was super nice. No wonder Matt fell for her.  
  
But she dumped him later on, and we were both there for him, ready to help him get over her. Just like they did for me, and vice versa.  
  
You never really realize how much you love someone. Until they're suddenly taken away. Then you want them back.  
  
I think I was in love with Matt.  
  
Joshua was sweet too; we were very close. But it didn't go any farther than that.  
  
But with Matt, we almost kissed. We were hanging around at his place, and he was teasing me about my date, and somehow, he landed on top of me on the couch. We just stared at each other for a moment, and then he leaned foreword. I was about to kiss him back, but then I realized that this was my best friend, and I didn't want to ruin this relationship. So I pushed him off, and hurried back home, afraid to face new feelings.  
  
I wonder what it would have been like.to kiss him.  
  
It might have made this pain worse, so maybe it's a good thing I ran. Or maybe not.  
  
For a long while, we were extremely uncomfortable. The weird feeling lessened, but I got an eerie feeling now and then, that he really wanted to kiss me, that maybe he still did.  
  
Matt's pajama's are in my closest.  
  
The last time he slept over, he left his pajamas here. I took them out, and started to cry all over again. It still smeeled like him; a sweet, yet manly scent.  
  
I sat in my bathroom, the door locked, so no one could get in. I leaned against the bath tub, crying my eyes out again, just when I thought I had no more tears to shed.  
  
Why did they do it? What was wrong?  
  
Matt had a few sibling problems, but that was it. I thought we made a change in his life. And Joshua, it seemed as though his life was perfect. He had wonderful sisters, who I had come to love and care for deeply, and the perfect parents.  
  
What had went wrong?  
  
Despite me crying in the bathroom, my Dad somehow found me. He has a weird way of knowing where his kids are. He sat down next to me and hugged me.  
  
"Shh.it's going to be okay." I heard him whisper. I just cried harder, and he held me tight.  
  
I am so lucky to have someone to comfort me, I'm not sure what I would do without my family. If they weren't here, I might have ended up with Matt and Joshua.  
  
My Dad played with my hair, and it reminded me of Matt. How he used to twirl it around his fingers, and tug at it a bit too hard. Sometimes I would snap at him to stop it, other times I would tug his own hair. I cried harder, my shoulder shaking with my sobs.  
  
Dad must have sensed he brought on bad memories, because he stopped playing with my hair. He just held me. But even that reminded me of Matt. He held me too, during the few times I had cried. And my father strangely had the hint of Matt's smell.  
  
I got up, not able to take anymore. "Just.please, go away!" I cried, leaving the house. I had no idea where I was going to, but my feet led me to the lake.  
  
It was shimmering in the moonlight, and a few stone steps led to a little temple of sorts. I walked in and sat on a bench.  
  
It was so quiet, and peaceful. Only the few croaks of frogs and crickets disturbed the silence. Soon, I found myself dozing off, and when I woke up for the last time, it was morning.  
  
I didn't go home until late that night, and snuck back in the house. One of my brother, Mokoro, was sitting on the couch, and he looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I think he understood that I just needed time to myself.  
  
I took a glance at the calendar. It was May 17. It has been a full month since my friends have died.  
  
With a sigh, I walk into the kitchen, and start to make my favorite meal. It is time for me to move on.  
  
A/N: I didn't mean to make Takara seem weak, but I did, so there. Hey, some strong people are like that. Oh, and that angst thing is actually despair. I think. You be the judge.  
  
I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Nothing much to say.enjoy? Oh wait, Yukina and Kuwabara are together, just not yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho ain't mine.  
  
***  
  
The trip to Japan was long, boring, and dull. I walked into the airport and called a cab, which took me to a small apartment my brother Yuki was lending me until he got back.  
  
I packed my stuff away, and cleaned up the house a bit. Then I called my father to let him know I was alright.  
  
It was nearly noon, so I decided to have lunch somewhere. This wasn't my first time in Japan. I was born here, and lived here for the first 10 years of my life. It was great.  
  
I had a quick lunch at a small café, and then walked around for a little bit.  
  
I walked by a school that was just letting its students out. Lucky me;I was here on a business trip, and I had finished most of my independent study on the plane.  
  
I walked past the gates and stopped when I saw someone I thought I knew. He had black hair that was slicked back, and was walking with some ugly guy with orange hair. The orange-haired one looked up and saw me, and gave me a smile I knew all too well.  
  
"Hey pretty, I've never seen you around here before." He grinned. "You new?"  
  
"Not exactly." I said, and walked past him. He stopped me.  
  
"Hey, I don't usually do this, but, would you like to go and have lunch sometime?" he offered. I shook my head.  
  
"No thanks." I, again, tried to walk past him. But again, he stopped me.  
  
"Hey! Come on, I'll pay!" he started begged. I jutted out my hip and crossed my arms, about to start a very long 'conversation'.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara!" someone said from behind him. "Give the girl a break!" The one with black hair came into view. "Hey." He grinned at me. I couldn't stop myself from grinning. I knew my looks were good, but this never really happened before. Oh wait, nevermind.  
  
"No, I'm not interested." I said, before he could ask. I started to leave but then turned back. "Say, what's your name anyway?"  
  
"I'm Yusuke! And this dimwit is Kuwabara." Yusuke introduced.  
  
"I'm Takara. Nice meeting you. I'll see you around." I walked off. Where had I seen that boy from before?  
  
The rest of my day was pretty boring. I shopped for the award ceremony I was supposed to attend to, and visited my uncle and aunt. They had a newborn baby, and he was just so adorable. I could have spent forever playing with him.  
  
But I always returned home, to the same empty apartment. When was my brother coming into town? I often thought when I got extremely bored.  
  
One glorious day, I spotted Yusuke and the other guy again, with two new faces. One guy with red, long hair that made me almost think he was a girl, the other with black hair that pointed at the sky. He didn't seem happy to be with them, but then again, who would?  
  
The disappeared in an alley, and for some strange reason, I followed them. I have had tons of practice with sleath, and followed them easily. They were talking so low amongst themselves that I couldn't hear them. Actaully, it seemes as though the redhead was doing most of the talking; I may not have been able to hear the words, but I could still make out four different voices.  
  
There was a dirty bridge that they walked across; on the other side was tons of trees, making a dense forest. I got down and snuck under the bridge. I accidently knocked a rock out of my path, and it plopped noisly into the low river. I tried to hide when I heard Kuwabara say, "Hey, what was that?"  
  
I pressed my back against the inside of the brigde, far from their prying eyes. I saw Yusuke lean foreword, streching out his neck and looking into the water. I sucked in my breath.  
  
"Must have been a squirrel or something." He decided, and got back up. They walked off the bridge. I breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
They disappeared into the forest, and I, stupidly, followed them. I held back as many branches as I could, but once or twice it would snap back into my face or legs. I came out of the bushes, branches and leaves in my hair. I didn't mind. I've done this a million times. The only thing that got me mad was that I was actually doing this to follow them.  
  
I walked on foreword, heading towards another pack of bushes, and fell into a deep hole.  
  
"Ouch! Who put that there?" I shook the dirt of my pants and got up. The hole was really, really deep. I could barely see the clouds, much less the sky itself.  
  
I kicked at the dirt walls with my feet, and repeated it until I got an inside ledge. Then I made another one, above it, and kept on going. I climbed on it when it got too high for me to reach (I had taken off my shoe and was digging inside the walls) until I got to the middle.  
  
Something made me stop. I'm not sure what, and I'm not sure if I even want to know. But I was getting a creepy feeling. Like something was staring up at me with a piercing gaze.  
  
I looked down, a bit scared. First off, I'm a bit afraid of heights, secondly, what if there was something staring at me?  
  
Yellow eyes gazed back at me. I screamed, surprised, and fell down to the bottom, landing on my stomach.  
  
The fall took the breath out of me, and I struggled to get up. The thing, whatever it was, was advancing on me; I could hear its steady steps.  
  
I coughed, spitting dirt from my mouth. I felt, or heard, I'm not sure, something moving towards me, and out of instinct, I ducked. Dirt from the wall sparyed onto my back and into my hair. I coughed some more, only this time blood came out.  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
The thing that hit the wall was coming for me again, and I jumped up and dogded it. The thing pulled it out of the wall and then came heading towards me.  
  
I rolled away this time, and found myself in a tunnel. I looked around, amazed.  
  
"This wasn't here before." the thing, whatever it was, shoved its face in, and I screamed. Its hand grabbed for me, and I quickly crawled away. Suddenly the roof of the tunnel grew in hieght, and I was able to walk up straight.  
  
There was a knife stuck in the dirt wall. I didn't question why it was there, I just took it and kept on walking really, really fast.  
  
The ground beneath me rumbled, and out popped up the creature. But this time, I was ready. I aimed at his heart, or where I guessed where his heart was, and stabbed him with the knife.  
  
He fell back, sputtering and coughing. I set off again, and this time I found a ladder. "Just my luck!" I shouted, proud of my victory.  
  
I popped my head above ground, and came face to face with four pairs of feet. I slowly looked up, and almost fell from the ladder when I recognized the faces.  
  
"Takara?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed, just as surprised as me. I got off the ladder and onto the ground.  
  
"Um.hi.ahhh!" I screamed again when a hand came out from the hole I just got out of. But in an instant, it was separate from its arm, lying on the ground before me. I felt movement from somewhere behind me; Hiei was putting his sword away.  
  
"Takara, what exactly are you doing here, this isn't a safe place to be you know." Kuwabara said, helping me up. I brushed the dirt off my legs.  
  
"I was.um." I tried to focus, get a grasp on reality. But my encounter with the creature had really scared me. I looked up at him. "Do you know what that was?" I asked instead.  
  
"Uh." Kuwabara's face went blank, I think. I don't know, everything was all fuzzy. Everybody was moving so fast, and I felt so dizzy. My eyes started to close, the ground still swaying side to side. 


	3. Chapter Three

I was caught somewhere between my dream world and the real world. Everything around me was so warm, and even though I hated the heat, I welcomed it and snuggled up in it. The yellow light disappeared as my face snuggled into the warmth and I sighed. I just wanted to forget everything, I was perfectly happy right here.  
  
Someone shook my shoulders, and used to my old habits, I snapped at what I thought to be my brother. My hand went up and slapped someone in the face, hard. It was so hard that my hand was still stinging with pain when I brought it back to my body.  
  
Then my eyes snapped opened, and I remembered that my brother wasn't with me. I sat up and started apologizing right away, but stopped when I didn't see anyone there.  
  
The room was different than my own room. I put my feet on the floor, wondering where on Earth I was. I looked down at the floor at the sound of a low groan.  
  
Yusuke slowly got up, clutching his cheek. "Wow, you got a killer punch." He laughed.  
  
"Is this.your room?" I asked. It didn't seem like it, but who knew? Yusuke laughed again and shook his head.  
  
"No way! This is Kurama's. He's the one you gave you the medicine so that you would feel better. He's downstairs now, and making a snack. I'm sure you're hungry." He offered me his hand. I slapped it away and got up on my own, but then the world got dizzy again.  
  
"It's okay. I'll get Kurama to bring it up here for you." He smiled, sensing my dizzyness. I stopped him from leaving.  
  
"What.happened? How long have I been here? And who is Kurama?" I started, blurting out questions. He grinned.  
  
"I'll explain over your snack okay?" I stared at him for a moment, and then lied down on the soft bed.  
  
"Okay."I agreed, even though I hardly knew him. I don't know, maybe it was because I seemed to recall his face somewhere that I started to trust him. I heard the door close with a soft click. I sighed. My stomach felt extremely empty, like I haven't eaten for days.  
  
The door opened again, but I didn't look up. "Hello there." A different voice said. I looked up. The boy with red hair smiled back at me.  
  
"I'm Kurama. Here, I brought you something to eat." He handed me the tray, and I inspected it, and then pushed it away. I sat crossed legged at the small table and leaned foreword.  
  
"Where.what.what happened?" I asked.  
  
"You fainted. I took you to my home and helped your wounds heal. You've been here for about a day." He explained. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I mean, what was that thing?" his smile faded, his face impassive. He looked down.  
  
"I'm not sure myself." the doorbell rang, then rang again when no one answered it. "Excuse me, I have to get that." I just nodded, and watched him leave. I stared at my food, then picked at it with a fork. I took a sip of the water, and ate a bit of the ramen. It was pretty good.  
  
Kurama wasn't back by the time I finished my plate, so I got up and walked out very slowly. The world was still dizzy to me, and I had to place my hands against the walls for balance. I slowly trudged downstairs. My stomach was twisting in knots, and I really had to sit down. The couch was right in front of me, and I fell on top of it from behind.  
  
"Hey!" a voice yelled close to my ear. My eyes shot open and I jumped off the couch. The boy with black hair towered over me.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I apologized quickly. He frowned, then sat back down.  
  
"Look where you're going next time." He stated. I sat on the floor, next to the low coffee table.  
  
"Um.who are you?" I asked. My vision was a bit clearer for a moment, but then all I saw was a blur of colors.  
  
"Hmph.why should I tell you?" his voice, as close as he was, sounded very far away. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the coffee table. I had that same warmth from before when I woke up, and I welcomed it gratefully. My muscles were aching, but not in a bad way, more like a content aching.  
  
The sunlight shone through my eyelids, so I hid my face in my arms. I think I might have heard the voice of Yusuke, and maybe the boy with black hair, but that's all I remember before drifting off into absolute bliss. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
***  
  
"Hmph, and why is it that Koenma doesn't want me to join you?" Hiei frowned, his back facing Kurama.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. But we really don't require that much help. It's just a small matter." Kurama said.  
  
"I wouldn't help those fools anyway. Just go on, but be here before she wakes up." He warned.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be out for a very long time. The mission should be completed then." He walked away, leaving Hiei standing there, wondering how the hell he got the job of babysitting some teenage human girl.  
  
***  
  
There wasn't much to do, Hiei soon found out. As if he expected something interesting to happen in Ningenkai.  
  
He walked back into the guestroom, where Takara was fast asleep. She had been for the previous day and the day before that, and the day before that. She should be up soon.  
  
"Baka ningens." He muttered, leaning against a wall. How long did it take for her to recover? He eyed her from across the room.  
  
Her unnatural blue hair fanned out below her, her light-bronze eyelids covering her silver eyes. Her face was peaceful, angelic even. Hiei was surprised to find himself thinking such things. He was no poet, and did not care for looks. He started to leave, but Takara had stirred from her sleep.  
  
She sat up slowly, sitting cross-legged. Her eyes wandered around the room, and stopped at Hiei's figure.  
  
"You're.that boy." She pointed. Hiei stared at her like she was stupid, which he suspected she was.  
  
"Yes. But I prefer the name Hiei, not boy." He huffed, regaining his previous position by the wall.  
  
"Where is everyone? What happened? And," she started to add, recalling her encounter with the creature. "What happened to the demon?"  
  
Hiei almost jumped in surprise at her knowledge of demons; he was so surprised infact, that he forgot his usual composure, or just a tad of it. "What do you know of demons?"  
  
Takara bit her lip. Why, oh why, did she blurt out things without thinking? Now he was going to think she was crazy, and he'll never go on a date with her.  
  
She shook her head as if to shake that last thought out, and looked away from Hiei's eyes, forgetting that the key to lying was to look into one's eyes.  
  
"Oh, did I say demons?" she laughed nervously. "Sorry, I have this weird fetish with demons and mythical creatures, so yeah." she chuckled and blushed. Hiei decided to buy her lie, for now, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Whatever. Kurama brought you here after you got hurt, and you've been here for approxiametely three days." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all Takara could say. She got up and looked around, trying to think of the first thing she had to do. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and was surprised to see herself sparkly clean. She was even in new clothes. Which meant that.  
  
"You undressed me in my sleep?" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Caught by surprise, it hit Hiei square in the face.  
  
"You hentai!" she yelled again, throwing another pillow. Only this time Hiei caught it and threw it back at her. She fell to the floor, but quickly got up. Hiei towered over her, his hands grabbing her wrists before she could make anymore movements.  
  
"Keep still. I had to do it. You looked far from human before I cleaned you up." He smirked at her outraged gasp, and chuckled at her attempts to free herself from his grasp.  
  
He pushed her with enough force to knock her down to the carpeted floor, and tossed another pillow at her. She wretched it away from her face.  
  
"That was for the first pillow." Takara got up, breathing heavily.  
  
"Jerk." She muttered, but didn't do anything else. Instead she walked out of the room and downstairs, choosing to ignore the problem.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei demanded. She paused at the door.  
  
"Home of course. I don't live here." She laughed.  
  
"Stupid ningen, don't you want to be sure that you don't have another one of your fainting sessions again?" he growled.  
  
"What do you mean?" She turned around.Hiei sighed.  
  
"I mean, that your health may not be at its best. You'd be better off staying here taking Kurama's medicine until he gets back." He explained.  
  
"I can just go to a hospital." Takara said, but inside she knew that wasn't true. If she went to the hospital, they might contact her father, and she'd be sucked back into California. But she really wanted to get out of here, espically away from him.  
  
"Whatever." He walked back upstairs. Takara stared at the door, determined to leave, but soon her shoulders sagged at her decision.  
  
"I'm just leaving to go get my stuff!" she called. Takara didn't hear an answer, but that didn't stop her from leaving.  
  
***  
  
Takara entered Kurama's house about an hour later. She dropped her things in the room and changed into newer clothes after taking a very long bath.  
  
She walked back downstairs in her pajamas (it was pretty late) and looked for Hiei. She spotted something moving quickly outside in the yard. She pressed her hands against the glass and watched Hiei as he trained.  
  
'Wow, he's fast!' she thought. He twirled his katana around his hand, and flashed in and out of sight, cutting invisible enemies.  
  
The clock on the wall started to ring, causing her to jump up in surprise. A little toy bird came out of it.  
  
"Cute." She softly muttered, looking past the clock. There was a huge bookcase that took up the entire wall. Tons of books were stacked on them, all in neat rows.  
  
She loved books. She may not have looked like a bookworm, but she would have chosen reading over shopping anyday. Her father passed his love of books to her, and she always had a couple of books stuffed in her duffel bag for any of hertravels.  
  
Her hand skimmed over the titles as she bent down and read them. The Theif Lord, The Girl With Silver Eyes, Inkheart (one of her favorties), and so much more were all in the bottom row. When the rows were beyond her reach, she got a stool from the kitchen.  
  
Takara picked out Lord Of Dragons and read the inside cover. The artwork on the cover itself was gorgeous, beyond her own artistic talents, and the story looked even better.  
  
She sat comfortabley on the couch, and started to read the book, cover to cover. It was dark outside when she finally looked out the window, expecting Hiei to pop up out of somewhere.  
  
And he did. Just when she finished reading chapter 19 (she was one fast reader). The door just swished open, and she looked up from her book with what she suspected to be a blank look, one that was lost in space. Her father always had that look on his face whenever she had distrubed him from his reading; since she looked so much like herfather, it would have been no surprise if she had had the same look at that time.  
  
"Oh, hi!" she greeted after a moment of silence. He only glared at her, then walked into the kitchen. The book had restored her to my usual calm state, so she just shrugged and lowered her head.  
  
"Is that are you're going to do all day?" he asked. Takara shook my head, trying to return to her story. But his question rang in her head, and repeated itself until she finally remembered why she was in Japan in the first place.  
  
"Oh my god!" she sat up straight. The award ceremony! How could have she forgetten? She was supposed to get a dress, prepare a speech (okay, update the one she already wrote), and.  
  
"I need a date." she muttered to herself. Automatically, a list formed in her head. She had so much to. Usually she didn't like planninh things, she hated having it all laid out for her, but this was a list, not a schedule.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at him. "Oh, nothing. Nevermind. I'll get to it tomorrow." the last part was meant to be said only in her head, but now it was out and she felt like a complete idiot and space case in front of him. Takara closed the book, returned it to the bookcase (she had memorized what page she was on) and walked upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight." she said softly, but he didn't say anything. She hadn't really didn't expect him too.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Review please. 


	5. Chapter Five: Part One

I didn't care what Hiei said. I was leaving. No way was I staying in some stranger's house.  
  
I left when I was sure he was asleep. I wasn't sure if he would get violent or not if I left while he was aware.  
  
So with my duffel bag slung on my shoulder, I left through the back door. The stars shone bright, and the in the mist of them I found the white glow of the moon.  
  
Both gave me enough light to see my way around. I chose a dangerous shortcut through the woods. Not only could I get lost, I could get attack by a wild animal. Or another demon.  
  
I didn't care. I wanted to leave, go to the ceremony, and go back home. The faded streetlights went out of sight, and the moon shone brighter. But I didn't have time to marvel at its beauty. I had things to do.  
  
***  
  
Hiei woke up early, but not early enough to catch Takara sneaking out of the house. He found the back door wide up, letting in a chilly morning breeze.  
  
"Baka ningen." He muttered, closing the door. Then he stood motionless, his eyes closed, and ripped up his white bandana. A purple jagan opened, and concentrated on one certain human.  
  
She was at her brother's apartment, brushing her teeth. Signs of wandering through the forest were gone due to her recent shower. Hiei smirked.  
  
"I found you." He covered his eye with the white cloth and disappeared outside.  
  
***  
  
The sound of running water faded as Takara turned the knob in a reverse direction. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror; her eyes were not of a shining silver, but more of a dim gray, her hair was flat instead of thick and wavy, and her skin seemed pale.  
  
'What has happened to me?' she thought. 'Am I really still sick?' she rubbed her cheek thoughtfully, and then shook her head. 'Naw, it can't be.' She picked up a brush and started to comb through her locks, her gaze drifting outside.  
  
Takara was used to this feeling; she had experienced it so much during her pre-teen years. But now, she doubted what was causing it. She had grown out of depression years ago, why was she back in it so soon.  
  
But, being the stubborn her, she left her bathroom, clicking off the lights. Her bedroom was small, much smaller than the one at home, but it was comfy. A huge window let in the morning sunlight, which shined over her bed and rug.  
  
She stared at the scene, taking in its warmth. Her room was a bit like it, only it had a bit more space due to so much room. But she liked this room better.  
  
The lights went out and she walked downstairs. She had so much to do today, but the most important thing of all was to get a date. She skimmed through her address book and picked up the phone.  
  
Sounds emerged from the phone as she dialed in the number of Mattew. He was a really sweet kid, who had chased her ever since he saw her in the middle of 4th grade. She had liked him, but when he asked her out for the dance, she had declined. He was the perfect boyfriend, but Takara couldn't see anything other that a month long relationship with him.  
  
The answering machine came up, and she hung up. She'll call later. Instead of worrying about it, she left the house to do some major shopping.  
  
***  
  
Hiei could not understand the girl's reason to enter a chothes shop. He didn't expect her to be one of those preppy kinds, but here she was, shopping to her hearts content. He absentmindedly wondered where the hell she had gotten all that money from.  
  
She walked out of the building an hour later, bags in hand. He jumped down from the railing, sleathly entering the mass of people. He entered an alley and jumped from building to building until he saw Takara take a right, entered an empty sidewalk.  
  
He walked up to her from behind. She had stopped to rummage through her bag, and it seemed like the perfect time to introduce himself. Again.  
  
"Hello girl." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. She jumped up in surprise and turned around. Her hand went over her heart, trying to steady it. She breathed a short sigh of relief when she realized who it was. Then last night came rushing back to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldy, picking up the bags she dropped.  
  
"To get back in Kurama's home. Didn't I tell you stay there if you wanted to live?" he said calmy.  
  
"Yes, but I don't follow orders. I make my own." She turned on her heels, trying to walk quickly without him noticing her. He stood in his spot and watched her go.  
  
"Don't come crying to me when you wake up from your slumber, coughing and sputtering, baka ningen." He added. Takara's head snapped around.  
  
Hiei had just turned around when something hard impacted with his head. Behind him, the contents of one of Takara's bag emptied out onto the sidewalk, along with the bag itself. Takara covered her mouth to contain her giggles.  
  
Hiei glared at her angrily. "What the hell was that for! I was just telling the truth!" he flashed out of sight, then in again up close and personal in her face. He glared some more.  
  
By this time Takara had gained control over her laughter. But one look at his face made her erupt in giggles all over again. Hiei's intense glare got more scarier, and he lifted up his hand as if he was going to slap her. Takara only remembered his slightly surprised face before passing out.  
  
A/N: Part one of chapter five. Sorry, in this chapter, she's supposed to be tolerant of Hiei, but I didn't want to many stars, so there will be a part two. Dang this chapter took a long time. I tried to work on it everyday, but my ideas kept changing. Good thing I made a story map.  
  
AnneMarieh: Yes, this girl has powers. And yes, there are tons of conflicts. There's another guy on the way, Hiei's pride (can you see him on a date, and acting like a human boy on a date?), enemies, oh, and if you haven't noticed, Takara's terribley ill. And there's also the fact that Takara does not live in Japan. Oh, and her evil mother comes in at the end.  
  
Dang, I basicall told you the story. *Rereads story map* Wait! No I didn't.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT mine. But I can dream *dreams away*. 


End file.
